Methods for determining an optimal route are supported, as is known per se, in particular via a navigation system, such as is used by way of example in GPS (Global Positioning System) navigation systems in order to provide or propose to the user of the system, in particular a driver of a vehicle, at least one suitable route to a predetermined destination.
It is also known for an electric vehicle to take into account the locations of charging stations for the energy storage device of the electric vehicle when planning a journey. German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2011 108 381 A1, by way of example, discloses a method for an electric vehicle in order to output information regarding a whole area in which journey destinations may be reached using the electric vehicle. For this purpose, a starting area is initially determined, whose limits may be reached using the electric vehicle from a current location of the electric vehicle and based on a prevailing state of charge of the energy storage device of said vehicle without recharging with energy. Locations of charging stations for the electric vehicle are then determined in the starting area.
The phrase “implementing a route via the vehicle,” wherein the vehicle comprises an electrical drive system and a converter, is understood to mean that the electrical drive and the converter of the vehicle are operated so as to drive along the relevant route, wherein the electrical drive system and the converter are switched on and switched off with regard to suitably and in particular economically following the route and/or may be operated with a higher or lesser power. A method of this type for implementing a route is also referred to as an operating strategy, in particular, an operating strategy related to distance, or as a charging strategy, in particular as a strategy for charging a vehicle in relation to distance.
A vehicle that comprises an electrical drive system having an energy storage device and a converter, wherein the converter may be operated via a fuel, wherein the energy storage device of the electrical drive may be charged by way of the converter represents a so-called “range extender”. In other words, the “converter” represents an energy converter that can convert the non-electrical energy that is contained in a fuel at least in part into electrical energy. The drive of a vehicle of this type may be provided by way of example primarily or exclusively by way of the electrical drive system. The converter can in any case be used for the purpose of charging the energy storage device of the electrical drive system in order to thus increase the range of the vehicle under electrical power. Depending upon the type of converter, the vehicle can possibly also be driven directly by way of the converter or by way of the energy that is provided via this converter.
The converter may be, by way of example, an internal combustion engine coupled to a generator or a gas turbine. It is also known to use as a converter a fuel cell that is operated using hydrogen or another suitable fuel.
In particular for vehicles having a fuel cell drive, the selection of a suitable route and the implementation of an intelligent charging strategy is particularly expedient but also particularly challenging since the currently available charging infrastructure of hydrogen refueling stations has large gaps and moreover the power and dynamics of fuel cells is limited for driving the vehicle directly. On the other hand, hydrogen storage devices may be filled or refueled considerably more rapidly than electrical energy storage devices, which also provides advantages in the future in the case of a better structured refueling station network. Moreover, it is possible to operate a fuel cell, by way of example for charging the electrical energy storage device, in an emission-free manner and in particular also in a noise-free manner, as a result of which scenarios for transferring or reallocating energy are rendered possible that would otherwise not be possible or would be less expedient for other converters.